Really Seriously No
by CaideSin
Summary: Something that will never happen to gin & sin Sora. [for archy][DemyxSora]


Demyx's eyes were seriously not on the road. 

"Uh," Sora began uncertainly. Demyx had just said that talking to him helped relieve stress, but apparently stress relief equated to bad driving and, "Holy shit!"

They almost went into oncoming traffic. Demyx blinked and hurriedly brought them back into their lane.

"Sorry, I..."

"Pull over," Sora sighed.

"What?"

"Pull over," Sora repeated.

"You have to get to work I'll..."

"Pull. Over."

Demyx was...not one to be intimidated but Sora wasn't trying to intimidate him and Sora didn't sound pissed off or scared or anything. Sora just wanted him to pull over so Demyx did it, hell, if the kid didn't mind being late.

They pulled onto the shoulder and Demyx turned to the side to face him, he really should have been wearing his seat belt, both of them, but they weren't.

"Okay," the blond murmured, he rubbed at his eyes.

His young companion cocked an eyebrow. They weren't that far from the mall, he didn't mind being a little late and Demyx was just pouring off waves of unease, unhappiness, etc. It was weird, he'd never felt or seen someone look like that, somewhere between high and drunk and tired and love struck and hysterical. He didn't know what to do with or about or anything. It was fucking with his head and as he analyzed it to the best of his 'I like bagels' ability, he realized Demyx was usually like that, but the smiles hid it and this concentrated atmosphere, the two of them alone in this fucking minivan, amplified it.

Sora reached out tentatively and put his hand on Demyx's knee. He seriously had no words, normally he could not shut the fuck up because he had so much to say and Roxas was always telling him to quit babbling, but now he didn't have any inane drivel, and he knew it wasn't the damn place for it either. He thought of Demyx like a friend and a buddy, even though Demyx was unlike any friend or buddy he'd ever had before.

The blond slumped against the door, the car still thrumming around them, CDs and cases rattling and the engine whining and the music playing soft and melodious on the undercurrent. Sora watched as the stress undulated, visible in Demyx's fucking skin, it would begin to ease away and then it would rush back in, almost as often as Demyx took in breath.

Sora scooted closer, splaying his legs on either side of Demyx's, the insides of thighs touching the man's knees.

"Why ya so stressed?"

Maybe, maybe Demyx would just let it fucking spill out and be done with it because this atmosphere was fucking uncomfortable it was hot and sticky and not in any kind of pleasant way, it was like choking on the air he needed to breathe.

Demyx glanced at him and gave a weak smile. "Y'know, it's the whole Axel thing and the really like liking him and him hating my guts."

"He...Axel is..." Weird? An unappreciative dickhead who fucking sleeps with his brother at night? A freak that has turned his little sister into a hellion? Sora choked on the words. Axel was cool and he liked him, but at the same time he was such a _dick_. He fucked up the people around him and Sora found that irritating. He would never do that to his friends!

"Yeah...well, it...he has this guy that he has this thing for and he's wasting his time."

Sora cocked his head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

"The guy is a dick," Demyx laughed, it burbled out of him like hysterics. "I won't let Axel end up with him. I swear, I'd seriously kill him before I let him have Axel."

Sora felt a surprised grin morph onto his face. It was kind of endearing and terrifying and his heart was jumping around in his chest and it hurt. He moved forward, thinking to laugh and ruffle Demyx's hair and make a comment about wanting a cat and change the subject but he...that was...To do it he had to stretch over Demyx's lap and that was strange and uncomfortable and kind of h--in so many ways.

The blond took in a sharp, shaking breath and Sora froze, suddenly aware of what he was doing, how this would look to anyone else. His thighs shook a little and his hand was just barely touching Demyx's stupid spiky hairdo.

The air went still and outside cars zoomed past to make some kind of stifling and terrifying juxtaposition.

"Oh," Sora breathed faintly, sitting down. On Demyx's thighs. And licked his lips because they were dry. Demyx stared at him in horror and his hands settled on his hips, you know, out of fear.

"Uh," the blond murmured, shifting under Sora's weight because he was uncomfortable. Not because he was getting hard.

The brunet wiggled his hips, considering getting up and also resituating. Not...not because he could feel exactly how hard Demyx was.

The musician certainly didn't pull him closer in order to grind against his ass. No. No he didn't. Sora was just cutting off the circulation to his legs. The kid obviously had no intention of going back to his seat and Demyx wasn't going to shove him, that'd be rude.

And...and...Sora...Sora! He definitely did not press up against the man's chest and let a breathy little moan against his ear, because his cock was seriously not getting any friction. Which...uh, if...well, that were true, he would definitely be rubbing back.

No, really, not it...

"Holy, fucking shit." Demyx groaned and really seriously did not stop moving his hips, and his cock was really impossibly hard in his pants it was really kind of punishing to have the zipper digging into his skin because he was seriously such a pervert that he didn't wear underwear.

Sora gave an answering little whimper and Demyx pushed him back a bit, which for any other person would have been common sense kicking in but instead it was wanting to ravage the kid's mouth.

Bad idea! Bad idea! Sora squirmed in his lap while the oxygen deprivation set in and he suddenly realized why gay guys liked this. It was kind of hot. In that, it's so fucking scandalous kind of way, because anyone could see them, probably was seeing them.

"Oh," Sora sighed when their mouths parted, wet with spit. Demyx spit.

He slid back and Demyx almost thought he was stopping because he still had to get the kid to work and this was a kid...and Axel might kill him or something if he found out.

But Sora just planted his knees on the passenger seat, his ass in the air and his body stretched over the blonde's legs and his hands, his fucking hands, at Demyx zipper and...

"Whoa! Whoa!" the musician gasped, grapping hold of his wrists and Sora glanced up at him, his eyes kind of glassy and vague and his mouth warm and red just like his cheeks. Demyx's dick gave a little twitch. "Uh, look, Sora, this...you...have you done this before?" He didn't say stop because you're like fourteen and you're that Roxas' kid's brother...or anything.

"No?" Sora murmured. "You were just tellin' me I suck away your stress." The words hit Demyx across the face like a slap, but it was really kind of hot and arousing and..."Like a sucker, right?"

That's..."Oh, God, this is a bad idea...bad idea...bad...bad...Oh."

"Mmph," Sora agreed vaguely. He had the head of Demyx's cock in his mouth and was talking around it and his breath was warm and wet and his tongue was pressed up against the underside as he...he took more! Fuck, fuck, fuck! He even had the presence of mind to keep his teeth out of the way and someone had been watching too much porn and Demyx wondered where the fuck he'd gotten it. Wondered if it had been Roxas' and...and...

"Oh, my fucking God."

He'd never come so fast in his entire fucking life and it was almost an embarrassment until he saw the way Sora sputtered on it and some of it dribbled out of his mouth and the kid had just sucked him off.

"W-wound tight...were you?" Sora giggled helplessly, blushing like he couldn't believe he'd just said or done that or anything and he was definitely fucking hard in this pants of his, it'd be a shame to get him dirty after he went to all the trouble of getting ready for work and...

"C'mere," Demyx murmured, drawing him back into his lap, working at his button, pushing the pants down his thigh and stroking him, hard and fast watching the stunned look on the brunet's face.

He pushed the kid's shirt up too, hopefully the only person who would get dirty would be him and when Sora came he really did get the full load, some on Sora's front but mostly on his shirt, but Demyx didn't notice because he was too busy licking his own cum from the corner of Sora's mouth.

Demyx cleaned off his hand, licking and stuffing his fingers into his mouth, and then reached across the glove compartment for some tissue. He wiped off Sora and tossed the used things into the back. Sora was still stunned, sitting back in the passenger seat, his back against the window and his pants still just as undone as Demyx's.

"Holy shit."

"Uh, fix your pants..." Demyx murmured, worrying at his own. "I'll take you to work now."

"Uh, right. Yeah."

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence and disbelief and Sora got out of the car when they arrived at the mall just a little too fast, nearly running away, but then he came back.

"About..."

"I'll come and pick you up, later."

"Uh..."

"What time, Sora?"

"Six..."

"Okay."

"Uh...bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers**  



End file.
